Come Home Soon
by iluvgerardbutler
Summary: Lily misses James while he is away on a mission for the Order. Songfic to Shedaisy's Come Home Soon.


**Disclaimer: The wonderful Jo Rowling owns Lily, James, and Harry, and any other Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fic. The song is Come Home Soon by Shedaisy.**

**A/N: This is my first song-fic. Praise and constructive criticism is definitely welcome.**

**_This is dedicated to my brother-in-law who is in Iraq, his wife who misses him more than anything, and the beautiful daughter he has yet to meet._**

_I put away the groceries_

_And I take my daily bread_

_I dream of your arms around me_

_As I tuck the kids in bed_

Lily Potter shushed her crying baby and sat down in the antique chair in the nursery, rocking him until he fell asleep. When his breathing had slowed and she was sure he wouldn't wake when moved, she gently placed him in the crib her mother had given her when she had announced her pregnancy, now almost a year ago. She kissed Harry good-night, and softly made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

_I don't know what you're doin'_

_I don't know where you are_

_But I look up at that great big sky_

_And I hope you're wishin' on that same bright star_

As she stood at the sink, doing the dishes from supper that night, she let her mind wander to her husband. It had been nearly a month since she had seen James, and as each day went by, she missed him more. She had no idea where he was or if he was hurt or in danger or anything, as he was on a top secret mission for the Order of the Phoenix. She dried her hands on the dish towel and stared out the window, noticing how bright the stars were that night. She picked an especially bright one and sent all her wishes that way.

_I wonder, I pray_

_And I sleep alone_

_I cry alone_

_And it's so hard livin' here on my own_

_So please, come home soon_

_Come home soon_

Lily made a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table. She thought about her life. She knew she was blessed to have such a wonderful husband, to be married to her one and only soul mate, to have a beautiful baby boy with him. Oh how she missed her James. She sighed as the tears started to fall.

_I know that we're together_

_Even though we're far apart_

_And I wear my lucky penny 'round my neck_

_Pressed to my heart_

Lily poured herself another cup of tea and headed into the living room. She looked sadly at the pictures on the mantle. There were her and James at Hogwarts--photos of James stealing her quill and her yelling at him, of James asking her out countless times, of her throwing _Hogwarts, A History_ at his head. Her and James talking, laughing, hugging, snuggling by the common room fire, kissing.

_I wonder, I pray_

_And I sleep alone_

_I cry alone_

_And it's so hard livin' here on my own_

_So please, come home soon_

Lily and James on their first date, on their first anniversary, on the day he proposed. More tears silently made their way down her cheeks as Lily gazed at the photos of her and James dancing in the rain, spinning in the falling leaves, making snow angels in powdery soft snow.

_I still imagine your touch_

_It's beautiful missing something that much_

_But sometimes love needs a fighting chance_

_So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance_

Next there were photos of their wedding. Alice helping her get ready, her father walking her down the aisle, James and Lily exchanging their vows and rings, their guests throwing birdseed as the newlyweds walked out of the church. Lily and James dancing at the wedding reception. Lily, Alice, James, and Sirius, the wedding party.

_I wonder, I pray_

_I sleep alone_

_I cry alone_

_Without you this house is not a home_

_So please, come home soon_

Lily laughing on their first anniversary, surrounded by three-hundred and sixty-five red roses, one for every day of their marriage. James spinning Lily around with joy when informed of her pregnancy. Lily and James on a picnic last summer, one of James' arms around Lily, the other resting lightly on her very pregnant stomach. Photos of Harry. His first hours, first smile, first giggle, first word.

_I walk alone_

_I try alone_

_And I'll wait for you, don't wanna die alone_

_So please, come home soon_

_Come home soon_

"Oh, James," Lily whispered. "Please come home soon."

"Is right now soon enough?" said a warm voice behind her.

Lily gasped and ran into her husband's arms. "Oh, James, I've missed you so much!" she breathed, tears springing to her eyes once again.

"I missed you, too, darling."

"James, I was so worri-" Her concerns were cut off by a long kiss from James.

And in that moment, she forgot how worried and alone she had felt over the past month. She forgot about the evil man named Voldemort, and the danger her family was in. All she cared about in that moment was that she was back in the arms of the man she loved.

_Come home soon_

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and please review.**


End file.
